Princess
by blueball
Summary: Her dress caught his attention immediately, and so did her bored expression. He felt a connection between them the moment he said "Hey." and she replied.


If you don't like Deisaso or a female Sasori, then don't read any further. I do not wish to waste anyone's time after all.

I don't own the characters Deidara and Sasori.

* * *

She was beautiful.

Absolutely amazing.

Her short red hair was moving like waves in the wind coming from the open windows in the room, the strands framing her pale, but very adorable face perfectly.

She was young, but her eyes showed knowledge that no one would have thought she could have. Her wonderful smile was formed by lovely, lightly pink lips. They weren't too thick, but nor too thin.

She was probably a good kisser.

Her dress was what had captured his interest at first. It was of white silk, had a 'v' formed neck and it was held up by a bow in the back of her neck, leaving her back bare. The dress didn't reach further than down to right below her knees.

If she hadn't worn it, he wasn't sure that he would have noticed her in the crowd -at least not as fast as he did. She was an incredible woman, very pretty, but she was short, even in those high heels. Not that such a small thing mattered to him. He didn't want a girl that was taller than himself.

That was why this girl was perfect.

She was followed around by two men and a woman, the latter trying to create a conversation with the red haired beauty. The three companions all wore the same uniform, and on the left side of their jackets, hung the symbol of the royal family.

She was a princess.

In other words, he didn't stand much of a chance.

There were many, many men all around the party that would suit the woman better than he would. They had a reputation (well, so did he, but his most likely wasn't as fine as theirs), and they looked presentable. He didn't.

Even though he had known that he would be attending the party for a couple of days now, he hadn't bothered to find himself suitable clothes. Instead, he had searched through his closet for the finest wear he had, and merely dressed himself an hour before the party, and then leaving right afterward. He hadn't done _anything_ to make himself look good, because he hadn't thought that he would have time to look at women. He rarely had anyway.

Not many of the women in the hall were even worth sparing a second glance at. They were plain and wore the usual wear. They looked so natural.

This redheaded woman, however...

She wore a formal dress, just like everyone else, but unlike them, she looked so out of place. When she didn't smile, her facial expression was that of boredom, or a scowl. It was obvious to him that she didn't enjoy being there. Maybe she'd been forced to go? Either way, everything she did made her look so unusual in the crowd. She was _way_ much prettier than everyone else, and she stuck out in the hall. To him, the woman didn't seem to be a spoilt child, like many others around her.

The redhead didn't want to be here.

He grinned crookedly and raised his head slightly as he watched her be approached by a man in a black tuxedo. He had dark hair. It was long, just like his, but not the same length. The man also had it tied in a low ponytail, while he had left some of it to frame his pale face. He had to admit, the man was very elegant. He was handsome. However, she didn't seem to be very attracted to the dark haired man. The moment he held his hand out for her to accept, she sent the man a look that clearly told him off. When the handsome man didn't take no for an answer, she just walked straight past him, leaving her companions behind as well. She wanted to get away.

He certainly liked that; she didn't just comply to anyone with a handsome face. She probably didn't care how men looked, as long as they didn't just go up to her because of her incredibly adorable face.

The woman had personality.

How often did that happen?

Watching as the red haired beauty walked through the crowd and then disappear out on one of the terraces, he cocked his head slightly. The smile was still on his face, and it widened when an idea popped into his mind.

He headed for the same door she had went through, and disappeared out of the room himself. It was a fortune that the woman was standing out on the terrace alone, that much he noted before he turned back around to face the room inside. He pulled one of the big curtains in front of the windows, and then shut the double glass doors before he turned back to look at the woman.

She was still standing with her back to him, and as he watched the wind play with her short hair and white dress, he found himself letting out a soft whistle.

The sound must have startled her, because she jumped slightly before she turned around to face him. Her brown eyes were slightly wide with shock, and her mouth was drawn into a thin line.

She was a beauty alright, even when she was frightened and confused, and even angry; He was sure that he could see a little bit of anger in her wise eyes. The woman hadn't been wanted to be disturbed, he realized. She probably liked being alone then. That was why she had been looking so bored and uncomfortable inside, wasn't it?

Maybe she would like it if he took her away for a bit?

"Hey." he greeted, sending her a soft smile.

"Hi." she replied hesitantly. He'd noticed that -how she had seemed to want to ignore him and continue with whatever she had been doing.

He would have to make sure that she wouldn't regret giving him her time, that much was certain.

"What are you doing out here?" the princess asked, her voice sounding uninterested, but kind of suspicious.

She didn't trust him.

That was most likely a wise decision.

After all, he wasn't here for the same reason as the other guests.

"I just needed some space, yeah." he replied sincerely. To show her that he wasn't lying, partly not, at least, he leaned back against the glass doors behind him, his arms hanging down on his sides. If he crossed them, which was a natural thing to do in this kind of position, he would show that he was a closed up person, and that he didn't want to open up. She couldn't have that impression of him.

"And what about you; what are you doing out here by yourself -did your date get boring?"

She sent him a scowl, but as soon as he began to snicker, he could see her expression lightening up as well. He'd been right then. She had wanted some space as well, but not too much; the princess had still wanted someone around -someone that she could tolerate.

He certainly wouldn't mind becoming that person to her.

"I didn't bring one." the redhead told him, as she leaned against the railing behind her. The dress, which was hanging loosely from her hips and down, lay itself against her thighs. Even in the dim light of the lantern on the wall and the moon in the sky, he could swear that the white dress was slightly see-through.

Unfortunately, it had to be the light that was making him see things. Silk wasn't see-through. Despite this, he couldn't help but to imagine how she would look without the dress on.

"Is that why you're out here, darling, yeah?"

The redhead gave him a short nod even if she didn't seem too pleased about the 'darling' part. He would have to say that he liked it, calling her his darling. She would be good with him; they would be good together. Even if he didn't know her that well, he could see it in her. They just fit, like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.

With a crooked grin, he walked over to the railing and stood next to her. He looked over the view and let out a content sigh as he felt her eyes on him.

Did she feel it too -the connection?

"Do you want an adventure, darling?" he asked her as he took his eyes off the view of the kingdom and over to her. Their eyes met, and he saw her embarrassment of being caught staring. That only made his grin widen.

She had easily rejected the handsome man inside, but he could just as easily make her nervous. The princess could probably make him lose his balance if she tried, he was sure of that. It was like he had thought earlier. They were a match; held each other's red threads of destiny.

Usually, he wasn't one to believe in destiny and such, but this was something else. This was magic -she was magic. How could she not be?

When she didn't reply, he shrugged and jumped over the railing of the balcony. His feet met the grass only a second later, and he gave her a last glance and a kiss on the forehead before giving her a salute and walking away.

He walked for what seemed like hours, a bit disappointed that she hadn't taken him up on his offer earlier. There had been something between them, at least on his side. She probably hadn't felt it. She was a princess... she would like him.

Then she called out for him.

He had to turn when her voice carried his name, too shocked to even get how she had known.

All of a sudden, he was thrown off balance by a warm body crashing into his own, and his life was never the same again.


End file.
